A visit from an English demi-god
by MeganAnnabethJackson
Summary: An English demi-god arrives at camp with a relation to Percy and a painful past. Just how much hatred will she feel towards her family? There will be some boo spoilers and its rated T because of some mild? violence and it swears a bit too I guess. Sorry I suck majorly at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so I really hope you like it! Any advice or tips on my story would greatly be appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters or camp. However I do own my oc's.**

I never thought I'd be here right now in this bloody situation. This never happened in England! But of course my scent just had to attract a freaking empousi. (A/N Is that even the right spelling?)Camp is only a few metres away from me so I decide to start making my way towards camp borders.

"Ssssssooo little demi-god what do you think your punisssshment should be?" it hissed.

"Well hopefully nothing thank you but I'll let you decide on that one." With that, I slammed my sword through her chest and ran to camp gold dust covering my body.

I practically marched into the camp, sword by my side. I glared at the campers who stared as I .

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know where Chiron is do you?" my British accent sounding loud and clear.

He turned to look at me and I stared into his sea-green orbs. _Shit_! I didn't expect to _him_ here.

"Yeah he's over by the big house. Are you ne-"I cut him off before he could say any more.

I ran over to what I assumed was the big house and stalked in not bothering to be quiet.

"Chiron!" I shouted, "where are you."

Just then he walked in and froze when he saw me. His smile slid of his face and set into a grim line.

"Well my child, I see you have paid, ah, an _unexpected _visit. What brings you all the way from England?" Chiron asked, a hardened glint in his eye.

"I heard there was a war and that the gods were of no use. So yeah, here I am."

He turned away and dismissed me. Somehow, I already knew my way around camp so I walked towards the sword arena. _Stab. Roll. Slash. Stab. _

"What did that dummy ever do to you?" a male voice behind me asked. Ugh is it that hard to leave a girl alone to train? Seriously!

"Well nothing really I just wanted to practise. My performance is getting a little rusty." I shouted back.

I turned around and saw the last person I expected to see. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and my brother.

**Well there you go! I'll try and update at least once a week or maybe more. Reviews are greatly appreciated as I want your opinion! Till next time my friends, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so I'm back. 22 views! Thank you! Anyway I think It's time for another chapter so here it is. Enjoy **

I mentally groaned as Percy stood there, a lopsided grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, glaring daggers at him.

"Well I would like to know what is your problem with me because I don't think I've seen you before so how could I have hurt you already?" he questioned.

I laughed a cold laugh and shook my head disbelievingly.

"So Sally never told you then huh. " I said my tone flat.

"What has my mom got anything to do with this?" Percy shouted.

"Your _mum _decided to abandon me along with that idiotic father of ours. Sent me packing off the England claiming i was 'too big a threat'. But of course then they had you!" I screamed "and then there was me thinking that they wouldn't make the same mistake twice but low and behold, saviour of bloody Olympus is born." I laughed and stared at him. "You're _not _special to me and never will be. I will not treat you like family. And I will not associate with you. You and your family mean _nothing_ to me." My voice laced with venom.

So then I took it upon myself to glare at him one more time before stalking of to the beach for some alone time. Why send me to this bloody camp if my 'families' son is here. After they abandoned me as well! I silently fumed to myself until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and faced a girl with curly, blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Hey" she said, "can I sit?"

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"So I heard you and Percy earlier and I wanted to know if you're okay." Annabeth asked me softly.

I looked at her and took a shaky breath. "Do you know what, no I'm not okay! I get abandoned by Poseidon and sally for them to have another kid! Why? Why did they leave me? Why did they do this to me? Because they're monsters! They don't give two dams about me. When I left they never contacted me or even gave me a letter" silent tears were now streaming down my face and Annabeth wrapped her arm around me. Somehow I felt comforted in her arms as she held me while I broke down.

"Don't worry" she said, "no one is perfect. And to be honest with you, my step-mom kicked me out too. She didn't think I should be part of the family if I kept them in danger. Sometimes I think she's right. I meant, my dad didn't even stand in to help me. He just let Helen win. But you do get over it. Besides, my family, my home is here. Camp."

**Well that's some comfort for y'all and a perfect scene. Anyway, I need a name for my character! I know crazy right! I start a story and don't even have a name... Sad I know. But yeah I will pick the name and I will put the winner in my next update. Until then peeps, peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V

So let me get this straight. I have a sister who was abandoned by my mom and dad and sent to England and now shes here in all her british glory. Then she starts to scream at me, tears streaming down her face AND runs off! If your gonna start and argument you might as well finish it! (A/N Persassy all they way XD) But what confused me the most was when she ran to me and gave me a massive hug that knocked me of my fucking feet. Damn, that girl is strong. I mean I thought I wa- stupid adhd. Where was I? Oh yeah, then she started to aplogise over and over about how sorry she was and that she's just angry at mum and dad for leaving her. But then she looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears and my heart softened.

Kristin's P.O.V

I honestly felt really guilty about saying all that stuff to Percy and I didn't even mean it! I guess I'm just super pissed at mum and dad for having another kid but hey, I'm all in for a brother because I have a sister already and shes as annoying as Apollo and his stupid poems. Anyway getting of track, I hugged Percy and whispered in his ear,

"I'm so sorry Perce I didn't mean it I swear. I'm just extremely pissed at mum and dad thats all, can you forgive me?"

He turned to look at me and kissed my hair.

"Your forgiven" he mumbled. I turned to look at Annabeth and mouthed a thank you to which she just nodded.

Annabeths P.O.V

(Time skip to later on in the day)

I took Kristin to the secluded beach and told her to sit down.

"Okay now that all the hate thing has passed, I think its time to tell you about Percy's and I's erm past. Hmm how should i start... Right so you see me and Percy have been through hell and back, literally. He had amnesia courtesy of Hera and was sent to a Roman camp where he met two people called Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang who are very important because of the prophecy Rachel gave. But while he was gone, 3 more people joined camp called Leo Valdez, Jason Grace and Piper McClean. Exept Hera also decided to send Jason over who was origionally a Roman but i think he decided to be a Greek. Anyway, there was another war before this one and it was against Kronos and there was a betrayal" I was holding back a sob at the fallen hero and began again" There was a betrayal when Luke allowed Kronos to use his body. In the end the hero in that prophecy was luke because he took my dagger and stabbed himself to kill Kronsos and he succseeded. So yeah, Percy has been through more than the god themselves and he is a very powerful demi-god."

I turned to look at Kristin and her eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing as if she was going to say something. After what felt like eternity, she said more to herself than me "I said all of that to him after what he's been through and he forgave me that easily! God I fell so horrible."

Before I could say anything else she stood up and briskly walked to the Poseidon cabin leaving me puzzled and children of Athena _ do not_ like to be puzzled.

Kristin's P.O.V

(Time skip to night -sorry for all the time skips!)

I am running but from what? I can hear laughing, cold and merciless. I manage to trip and fall landing on my face then scrambling to get back up again but something has a tight grip on my leg. I scream but I am still in a confused state; why am i even screaming? "Poor little demi-god" a voice taunts "all alone and unloved."

"Who are you?" my dream self screams. "Show yourself"

A small chuckle follows suit and the voice that makes me feel so small returns.

"I am your worst nightmare or your inner demons if you like. I only show myself when the time is right and right now I suggest you think about the choice I'm going to give you. Tomorow a certain little demi-god will go missing and its up to weather you do or die."

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. The sun was up and the conch horn blew signalling it was time for breakfast. But what i saw next made me sick to my stomach, Percy was gone.

_Remember little demi-god, do or die..._

**And there you go! To be honest, I think that might be my longest update and I'm sorry for my absence I've been fighting writers block when an amazing person called imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent rescued me and from my stuck state and provided me with some ideas which helped me write this chapter so thanks once again for that.**

**Anyway my fellow peeps until the next time,**

**Peace x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all my beautiful readers! Did you enjoy your first day back at school my sweeties? Okay enough with all the motherly stuff *shudders*. So first i now have a beta reader called imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent, and four reviews. *beams proudly * Aren't i doing well :). Anyway onto the story! Oh actually before you go, if you'd like to suggest ideas or drop hints i would gladly read them and maybe add them into my story x

Previously on A Visit From an English demi-god; Remember little demi-god, do or die...  
>Kristin's P.O.V<br>That son of a b***! He has no right to even touch my Percy. Oh I swear on all the bloody gods, I will not hesitate get a dagger and stab that little b*** right in the heart. Okay calm breaths. Calm thoughts. Calm. Brreeeaaaatthhee.  
>I practically sprinted all they way to the big house and, may have knocked a few kids over while doing so. May have. Anyway, i shouted Chiron and told him about my dream and now Percy has disappeared. Great. Just greaaaaat. I just find my brother then I lose him again in the space of two days. What a fantastic life. Annabeth has just walked over and now I'm going to have to tell her Percy's missing... again. Ohhhh crap. Oh no no no. Oh f***, I'm dead. I'm officially dead.<br>"Hey Annabeth," I said nervously, fidgeting with my jacket. I've seen Annabeth mad and trust me, I still have nightmares.  
>"Hey Kristin. Have you seen Percy anywhere? He doesn't seem to be anywhere," Annabeth replied, slightly confused, but cheerful.<br>"Um, you know how demigods have dreams?" I began, not entirely sure how to tell her without breaking down or punching something. Annabeth looked at me with sisterly concern, probably realizing that something was wrong.  
>"Yeah. Have you been having dreams? Are you okay, Kristin? You know you can tell me anything right?"<br>"I-I had a dream last night. And-and…" How on earth could I tell a girl that her boyfriend was missing? Again? So I just went for it.  
>"Well…Percy's has kinda… disappeared?" I finished and looked to see Annabeth's face which to my disbelief she laughed. Annabeth Chase laughed at her boyfriend who is missing.<br>"Good one Kristin now tell me where he is so I can punish him for this... inconsiderate matter."  
>"Um, well you see Annabeth, that's the problem. I was telling the truth. Percy really is missing."<br>And that was probably the first time I saw someone's world fall apart. She stared out into the lake, tears threatening to break out. Poor Annabeth, I thought  
>Annabeth's P.O.V<br>My mind seem to go on overdrive buzzing with question and wonder. Where is he? Why'd he get taken? Why now? Why me? I could probably go on forever but - Snap out of it Annabeth! I mentally scolded myself. In times of need you cannot afford to lose concentration. Especially when it's Percy. Wow, that boy gets taken a lot. I mean hes been kidnapped, what, 5 times now? Argh. And yet again I lose my concentration. Damn ADHD. Okay so Percy's missing and there is no clue as to where he is. Hmmm. I spring to my feet and making Kristin jump about a mile.  
>"Bloody hell," she said, "You half scared me to death."<br>I shake my head and smile to myself. I'll never get why the British seem to say 'bloody hell' a lot. **(A/N to be honest I do wonder why we say it a lot to. Anyway on with the story) **Next thing I know I'm asking Chiron for a quest to rescue Percy... again.  
>"My dear, Annabeth" Chiron said gravely, "I'm afraid I cannot grant you permission for this quest. There is no clue as to where he is and its far too dangerous for you to be out there with the war coming up." He looked up at me as if he already knew what my reaction would be.<br>"Why?" I asked, " We did it before so why not now? I am fully aware of the consequences that I shall face so why are you stopping me. I am more than capable to find my Seaweed Brain so all you have to do is let me go!" I ranted. I didn't care if he said no, I'm going

(Now we have a wonderful time skip to the middle of the day)

"Rachel?" I shouted into her cave, "you there?"  
>Well you could say me and Rachel had a shaky past but we're so over that. I mean Percabeth all the way b***.<strong> (AN sorry I couldn't resist :D) **  
>"Annabeth? That you?" Rachel called, sticking her frizzy mane out of the cave opening.<br>"Who else do you know that sounds like me, or do you have another friend i should know about?" I raised and eyebrow at her and she just laughed.  
>"No I don't Annie so what are you here for then?"<br>"Don't call me Annie! And I came for a prophecy fo-"  
>Before I could finish, green smoke was pouring out of her mouth and a voice that raspy and 1,000 years old began to issue another prophecy:<br>A daughter of Athena and a missing son of Poseidon shall reunite,  
>Though tears will be shed and along with fight.<br>A last fight for her final breath,  
>A sacrifice for lovers forever end.<br>Love and loss along the way,  
>and all will be saved by the end of the day.<p>

And there you go my beautiful friends. I hope the prophecy didn't suck too badly and it was requested to make a longer chappie so i hope this is longer for you.  
>Until next time,<br>Peace x


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for not updating soon I was just stuck with bloody writers block. Anyway on top of that I have to have this essay thing on what the tempest is and thats due in on Monday then I have maths on loci and contructing shapes. Seriously, don't teachers think we have lives that are spent writing fanfics or fangirling for hours over percabeth and their hopeless attemps to be together! Oh wait, there's more! I would like the thank my beta and XxThalicoRULZxX for supplying me with some ideas for this chapter and upcoming ones to. So yeah, big thanks to you guys. x**

Kristin's P.O.V  
>"Kristin" someone whispered, in my ear, interrupting that nice fluffy dream of me brutally murdering a crowd of monsters, with campers cheering me on. I groaned and rolled over, smiling contentedly as a successfully sent a hellhound back to Tarturus. "Kristin!"<br>I felt the quilt being ripped off my warm body and yelped in surprise.  
>"What do you want at," I checked my clock to seen what time it was," 12 O'clock?! I mean its practically midnight!"<br>And then I opened my eyes to a extremely pissed and worried looking Annabeth, which kinda scared me a bit. Seriously, if you have seen the Annabeth glare with her intense stormy grey eyes and not whimpered please tell me your secret I need to know! Anyway, she gave me 'the look' that basically said if you don't get up now I will personally kick your a** with no mercy and then I'll walk away laughing. So I thought: get up and have my butt still attached to me or stay in bed and then get my backside handed to me. Decisions, decisions. But the rational side of me won over and slowly, just to be annoying, rolled of the bed… and to my luck, I fell flat on my face on the ground. Brilliant, Kristin, brilliant job. With an eye roll from Annabeth, she told me that my black backpack was packed and I had better be ready in ten minutes or else your dead. What got her this moody? Perhaps, her boyfriend is missing and we're going on a quest to save him. I've heard that occasionally gets people upset. Mmm a quest. Oh s***. A QUEST! Curse my morning brain and its stupid functions. Randomly ransacking my drawers, I found a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and some checkered leggings. Pulling on some comfy trainers and a blue hoodie that said 'I *heart* London', I grabbed my bag and hastily ran to the dining pavilion to grab a bit of breakfast before I went because, hell I'm starving.

**(Now its a fantastic time skip to the magical elevator of Olympus)**  
>Ughhhhh. My stomach is doing flipping cartwheels and I feel like I'm about to throw up. Such a lovely feeling to have. The Olympians could've had a slower elevator but noooo, the gods had to have it at 5000 bloody miles an hour. Seriously, they could have created a new way for demi-gods to get up without taking the blasted elevator!<br>"Di Immortals," I cursed as it took another gut-wrenching lurch. Ping! The doors opened and the first thing I did was kiss the ground. On second thoughts, I probably shouldn't have done that but hey, imagine you didn't like rides or high speeds and had to go on the death machine to here, you would kiss the ground too! After that , uh, scene I actually took the time to marvel at the architecture of the place. There was a waterfall with a statue of Poseidon in the middle and then there was one of Athena, all geared up. And the weird thing was, they all looked real, as if they could vapourize me with just one look. I shuddered imagining the ways they would torture me then murder me. Wait... Where the hell did that thought come from? Anyway, I followed Annabeth to the throne room where to the gods were arguing over something stupid I assume.  
>"SHUT UP ARGUING OVER SOME BLOODY PETTY PROBLEM!" I yelled. That seemed to catch them of guard as they all turned to the girl with the British accent. Oh, wait, that's me!<br>"Who are you and who are you to tell the gods to be quiet!" Zeus demanded  
>"Well if you wanted to know who I am why don't you ask your darling brother over there" I replied smugly looking over at daddy darling fidgeting in his seat.<br>"*sigh* Kristin is my daughter and was born before Percy." Poseidon looked at me directly in the eye as he spoke.  
>Zeus leapt out of his seat, wielding his master bolt and staring lightning bolts at Poseidon. I yawned.<br>"You broke the oath twice!" he roared, sending a bolt straight at my father. Alarmed, Poseidon raised a wave consuming the energy and sent it back at Zeus who was now defenceless.  
>"STOP!" I yelled again – gods, I need to stop yelling, I'm going to lose my voice. I willed the water to freeze then turn into water vapour, effectively saving Zues.<br>"Guess what information you missed out on daddy dear!" I spat, "You missed out on the part of leaving me alone in England along with Sally so you two could be one big happy f***ing family. You said I would cause too much danger if I went with you so you just left me alone in the villa. I had to cook and feed myself! I had to beg for money and pay the bills. BY. MY. SELF. Do you think at 14 I wanted all that responsibility? For four years I was saving up to go on a boat to camp, because I couldn't go on an aeroplane, just so I could stay alive! I had to go to camp for survival. I was attacked countless times because of your updoing. You want proof? Look at the scars on me! " I could feel the ground tremble and the air around me began to swirl, creating a hurricane. "Your'e not the only one with the fancy powers. Wanna see what I can do?" Tears were flowing down my face but at this point I really couldn't care. Poseidon looked at the maniacal grin on my face as I caused to rumble and a hurricane to start. Next thing I know, there's a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. Telling me to stop. I know it's Annabeth but I want to carry on. Want to kill my father. I shouldn't have to feel this way. All this anger and frustration at two people enough for me to want their blood dripping on my hands. I let the commotion cease and stare directly at Poseidon.  
>"Daddy's boy has gone missing and we're going to find him, anyone gonna object?" I asked my voice dangerously calm. The gods were silent. I turned away and walked out but crazily enough, I felt their stares on my back and imagined them the cower at my power. Steadily, I jogged over to a quiet space and let the tears fall, knoing Annabeth was in tow. I didn't want to hate my mum and dad but after what they did I don't think I can forgive them. Ever.<p>

**And there you go! I have more planned for the next chapter and I honestly can't wait to read it! Anywho, expect more cliffys and plot twists. **  
><strong>Until next time hunnies,<strong>  
><strong>Peace<strong>


End file.
